wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tortuga Tune Up
"Tortuga Tune Up" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on August 21, 2013. Overall, it is the 55th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, Aviva is disappointed by the fact that the Tortuga, which is modeled after the turtle, is unable to swim, so the Kratt brothers dive down into the Caribbean Sea to find sea turtles for inspiration. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers dive down into the water to find sea turtles. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts are each doing their own thing on a beach in the Caribbean Sea, when Aviva comes out the Tortuga and kicks its feet. The Kratt brothers notice and ask her what is wrong, and she responds by saying that something is wrong with the Tortuga. The Kratt brothers disagree, and they show her some of its capabilities and how much it resembles the characteristics of several species of turtle and tortoise. Then Koki joins the conversation, noting that the Tortuga can not swim, and Aviva finds out that that is what they should do: modify the Tortuga so that it can swim. The crew decides to explore sea turtles for inspiration. The Kratt brothers dive down into the water, miniaturize, and wait for a sea turtle to swim by them. A grouper chases them into a sea sponge, and then, a hawksbill sea turtle eats the sponge. After it finishes eating, the brothers latch onto its back as it swims. As the brothers continue hanging on, they tell Aviva about their observations while she retrofits the Tortuga. After heading up for air and diving down again, a tiger shark attacks the sea turtle. The turtle turns its shell against the mouth of the tiger shark, leading Martin to name the sea turtle Shield. To prevent further attacks, Shield hides in a narrow cave. Aviva then calls and says that the Tortuga's new design is done. Shield and the Kratt brothers leave the vicinity of the cave, the brothers return to normal size, and they resurface. Jimmy gets ready to start the Tortuga but accidentally flings the ignition key into the water. To retrieve the key without getting injured from an attack by the tiger shark, Aviva makes Sea Turtle Discs for the Kratt brothers. They dive down and activate their Creature Power Suits with Sea Turtle Power, where they find the key hanging on a spiny crab. Martin distracts the tiger shark, while Chris takes the key off the crab. The two resurface afterwards, and at the end, Jimmy turns on the Tortuga and takes the Wild Kratts for an underwater swim. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers dive down into the water to take another close look at sea turtles. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Hawksbill Sea Turtle|'Hawksbill Sea Turtle']]: Shield (formerly Awesome) *Long-spine Porcupinefish: Blimpy (called Blowfish) *Slender Seahorse: Ocean Pony *Tiger Shark *West Indian spider crab (called Spiny crab) *Atlantic Goliath Grouper (called Grouper) *Northern Red Snapper *Flathead Grey Mullet *Stove-pipe sponge (called Sponge) *Grooved brain coral (called Brain coral) *Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse *Green Breasted Mango *Plumed Basilisk Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Lobster * Crab Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Box turtle * Leopard tortoise * Spotted turtle (called Spotted terrapin) * Painted turtle * Florida softshell turtle (called Florida softshell) * Leatherback sea turtle (called Leatherback) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Olive ridley sea turtle * Sea fan * Regal tang * Green sea turtle * Hermit crab * Drum fish * Trigger fish * Spotted eagle ray * Blowfish Key Facts and Creature Moments Key Facts *The shell of the hawksbill is flatter and incredibly streamlined, so the water flows past it easily as it swims. *With a shell like this, a sea turtle can go on a marathon swim of hundreds and hundreds of miles, or sprints up to 15 miles per hours. *The front flippers power the turtle's swim by pumping up and down, and the rear flippers provide the steering. *A turtle can stay underwater for a long time: about 10 minutes for a high action dive, and up to 40 minutes for a low action dive, but always has to come up for air. *The hawksbill turtle breaths from nostrils at the top of its snout. *A sea turtle defends himself against predators like tiger sharks with its shell by suing it like a shield. *Based on size, tiger shark jaws are even stronger than the great white shark's jaws. *Another great defense for the hawksbill sea turtle is hiding in the reef. That's why hawksbills are reef turtles, so they can use the coral reef structure to feed them and hide them. Trivia * The live-action video of the Florida softshell (actually a spiny softshell turtle) was recycled footage from the Kratt brother's previous PBS Kids show Zoboomafoo (specifically about the softshell turtle Pancake from the episode "Swimming"). * The Tortuga was previously seen submerged in Stuck on Sharks, though this renovation meant the Tortuga can move underwater now. Gallery wk1222.png|Chris isn't currently knowing what's happening. wk1223.png|But Chris is having an idea: the Fishcam! wk1224.png|But the Fishcam's pictures are blurry. wk1225.png|Chris and Martin are touching Shield and the activation buttons of their Creature Power Suits at the same moment to get Turtle Power. wk1226.png|Chris and Martin in Turtle Power are swimming through the water. wk1227.png|Martin is stressed. wk1228.png wk1229.png wk1230.png|Martin is calling Chris by his Creature Pod and he says that he has to hurry up while distracting the shark. wk1231.png|Chris is spotting a flying hummingbird. wk1232.png|Martin is watching a basilisk lizard. wk1233.png|Chris and Martin are wondering… wk1234.png|…why Aviva is upset about the Tortuga. wk1235.png|Chris is showing that some turtles can protect their head from attacks of predators by covering it with their shell. wk1236.png|Martin is pressing some buttons in the Tortuga's cockpit. wk1237.png|Martin is happy while doing this. wk1238.png wk1239.png wk1240.png|Chris and Martin in Turtle Power are standing on a swimming wing of the tuned-up Tortuga. wk1241.png|Chris and Martin are deactivating Turtle Power. Tortuga Tune-up.Wild Kratts.05.PNG|Chris and Martin are resurfacing. Tortuga tune-up.Wild Kratts.06.PNG|Chris in Turtle Power has just grabbed the Tortuga's ignition key. Wet Koki.png|Koki's hair is very wet because she has just landed into the water. Martin Behind Aviva.png|Who wants to observe fresh water turtles, who sea turtles? Hand up.png|2 indications (hands up) (By the way: There's a pop song with the title "Hands Up"!) for fresh water turtles by Chris and Aviva are there, but… Foot up.png|…also 2 ignitions (foot up) for sea turtles by Martin and Koki! Jimmy Tired.png|Jimmy has just woken up by the other Wild Kratts to choose between fresh water and sea turtles too, but he is tired. Crew Chanting Sea Turtle.png|Chris, Martin, Aviva and Koki are chanting sea turtles. (But it isn't real singing like in "Prairie Who?") Tortuga Programming Ready!.png|the Tortuga programming is ready. Chris Bubble Shape.png|Chris has just very suddently swum away because of the tiger shark, his shape is still visible as small bubbles. Tortuga Swimming Features.png|The new swimming features of the Tortuga: Aviva has flattened the shell and she has replaced the legs by swimming wings. Aviva saying Hi to Mini Bros.png|Shield is swimming towards the Tortuga and he/she is bringing Chris and Martin towards there. Aviva is saying "Hi!" to them. Upside Down Aviva.png|Upside down Aviva is telling Jimmy that he has to pull out the ignition key. Chris with Shark Tooth.png|Chris is holding a tooth the tiger shark has just losen. Crew Speechless.png|Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are speechless. Bros, Fishcam, and Shield.png|Chris, Martin, Shield and the Fishcam. Crew angry at Jimmy.png|Jimmy has just losen the ignition key of the Tortuga, so the other Wild Kratts are angry at him. Only no Shark Attack per day!.png|Chris and Martin don't want that the tiger shark attacks them for a second time. Sea Turtle Programming.png|Aviva is programming (Sea) Turtle Power. Martin using Shield Defense.png|Martin is defending himself against the shark with his turtle shell. Aviva on Creature Pod 8.png|Aviva on Chris' Creature Pod Crew Ready for a Test Drive.png|The whole Wild Kratts crew is ready for a test dive. Bros looking at the ocean.png|Chris and Martin are watching Shield who is swimming next to the tuned-up Tortuga that is swimming too. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes on home video